Rakuen Maigo
Army Info Kanaedolph's personal pikmin army and security forces, they are allies with the FoZ, and act as guards, backup units, and scouts. They are distinguished by their large eyes, equipment, and uniforms. They mostly speak Japanese, but they speak English to allies or when interrogated. Soldier A pikmin wearing a black trenchcoat with a black beanie hat, black pants, and a black shirt. These are the bread and butter of the Rakuen Maigo, but they can be a powerful force, especially in groups. The standard assault rifle is the KH 2002 (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as81-e.htm), the standard SMG is the K6-92 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg117-e.htm), and the standard sidearm is the Caracal C .357SIG (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg249-e.htm). Heavy Gunner A pikmin wearing bandoleers, a red beret, green body armor, and black pants. These are the support units of the Rakuen Maigo, providing covering fire and controlling turrets. The standard LMG is the Ultimax 100 Mk.3 (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg20-e.htm), and the standard HMG/mounted machine gun is the 50MG (http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg05-e.htm). Sniper A pikmin wearing a black shirt, a black balaclava, and black pants. These are the snipers of the Rakuen Maigo. The standard sniper rifle is the JS (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn88-e.htm), and the standard anti-material rifle is the M06 (http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sn78-e.htm). Demo A pikmin wearing a green shirt, yellow pants, brown body armor, and a ton of explosives on their back. These are the demolitions and anti-vehicle units of the Rakuen Maigo. The standard grenade launcher is the RG-6 (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl16-e.htm), and the standard rocket launcher is the M202A2 (http://world.guns.ru/grenade/gl50-e.htm). If they are near death, they can activate the explosives on their back and rush at the enemy to take them out with them. Aerotrooper V7 A pikmin wearing a armored suit with a mechanical wing pack that makes them look like birds, with missiles and bombs mounted underneath the wings. These are the aerial attackers of the Rakuen Maigo. They can fly and are really fast, and attack with missiles and bombs. They can also dive-bomb the opponent, blow a mini-tornado with their wings at the opponent which will dizzy them if it hits and make them vulnerable, or swoop at the opponent and grab them with their legs and take them for the ride of their lives. Sometimes, other Rakuen Maigo members (Mostly assassins or guards) will ride on them and attack the opponent with them. Attacking the aerotroopers themselves does very little damage, but the wing pack is vulnerable. If the wing pack is damaged enough, it will malfunction and send them spiralling out of control (Which looks hilarious, especially if there is another Rakuen Maigo member riding them, as they will hold on for dear life and the expressions on both of their faces are hilarious) before exploding (Which, if there is another Rakuen Maigo member riding them, will send them flying). However, they might try to ram the opponent before they explode so that they are also damaged by the explosion, so it is a good idea to take cover. Elite Soldier A pikmin wearing black shades, a green beret, green camouflage pants, and black heavy armor. These are the elite corps of the Rakuen Maigo, and are very smart, dangerous, and work as a team. Their standard weapon is the USAS-12 (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh16-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the Minebea M-9 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg102-e.htm). Assassin A female pikmin wearing a black coat, dark blue pants, and purple earmuffs. The best of the best, these are Kanaedolph's squad and personal bodyguards, and are the most dangerous of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing a variety of stealth tactics, great agility, and superior squad tactics. Their standard weapon is the Type 05 (http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg75-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the Type 67 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg151-e.htm). They work as a team, and have many tag team moves (Such as throwing each other to places they can't reach normally or at opponents, a rather funny tag team spin attack that sucks the enemy towards them and does heavy damage but dizzies them, boosting each other up to places that they can't reach normally, etc.). Some also have stealth camouflage, which pretty much makes them invisible, but they can be seen with thermal goggles. They are also very good at CQC, and can counter melee attacks (If they are attacked from the front, they will counter by grabbing the opponents arm or leg, pulling them closer to them, and doing a liplock attack which looks hilarious and rapidly drains the opponents stamina until they either break free or their stamina is drained completely. If they are attacked from behind, they will backflip over the opponent, grab them by the stalk, and slam them into the ground, which stuns the opponent and does a lot of damage to their stamina). Aqua Trooper A pikmin wearing a wetsuit, a booster pack, goggles, and a snorkel. These are the naval defence of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing special underwater weaponry and a booster pack that allows them to move quickly and swiftly through the water. Their standard weapon is the ADS Dual-Medium (http://world.guns.ru/assault/as100-e.htm), and their standard sidearm is the P11 (http://world.guns.ru/handguns/hg209-e.htm). Flamer A pikmin wearing a gas mask, red fireproof pants, and red fireproof body armor. These are the flamethrower units of the Rakuen Maigo, utilizing fire-based weaponry to incinerate their foes and blocking off areas. The Type 100 Flamethrower (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_100_Flamethrower) is their standard weapon. (If the fuel tank is shot, then the explosion will damage nearby enemies, cover the Flamer in soot (Which looks very funny), and destroy the flamethrower, forcing them to switch to their sidearm) Guard A pikmin wearing grey pants and a black shirt with many flashlights and flares. These are the patrol units of the Rakuen Maigo. Their standard weapon is the Hawk Bullpup Semi-Automatic (http://world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh39-e.htm). They have very good eyesight and hearing, so they are hard to sneak up on, and they use flashlights and flares, so hiding in the dark doesn't really help. They have very powerful weapons, but aren't very heavily armored. Themes Alert Themes: Zankrieg: Shanghai/Money Train Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlIeCe5D_6Q) Golgoth's City: Jail Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3MW5E7KCVWo) Serene Sea: Kinshasa Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMdrZsrWxvc) Keijo's Continent: New York Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay81l2bvLbo) Gloomy Glacier: Iceland Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg-8DHgpaa0) Perplexing Pool: JBA HQ Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qtw5mRvfJow) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTrhfCs0Jrs) Dusty Desert: Cozumel Fight (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlSVS7E2TK8) Evasion Themes: Zankrieg: Money Train Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuUcAi9r4RQ) Golgoth's City: Jail Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYI7zBCiXnc) Serene Sea: Kinshasa Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3FRVRSubL8) Keijo's Continent: New York Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsycmFg4TCg) Gloomy Glacier: Iceland Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJc3zQaAOe4) Perplexing Pool: JBA HQ Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83XVSZ7XXkU) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKqWIcevqo4) Dusty Desert: Cozumel Stress (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8XbDwfwzYs) Caution Themes: Zankrieg: Money Train Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1DZGi0vyoM) Golgoth's City: Jail Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itOsVZ1MRrg) Serene Sea: Kinshasa Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hclS0qtSnM8) Keijo's Continent: New York Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1mut4B718g) Gloomy Glacier: Iceland Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTBFK01LBFM) Perplexing Pool: JBA HQ Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=650WNYAQH-E) Listless Lake: Okhotsk Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfDOAL6-_6c) Dusty Desert: Cozumel Search (Splinter Cell: Double Agent) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L70ir5A_Tg) Trivia The alert, evasion, and caution system is based off of the one from the Metal Gear Solid series. Most of the Assassins tag team abilities are based off of the co-op agents ones from Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory and the old gen versions of Splinter Cell: Double Agent. The Demos and Flamers are based off of the Outlaw Bombers and Flamers from Oddworld: Stranger's Wrath. The Assassins all have Kansai accents. The Aerotroopers are partially based off of Raging Raven from Metal Gear Solid 4. Category:Pikmin Armies